Plays Box
by Just KimZie
Summary: "Mereka sudah resmi berpacaran Chullie, apa Jaejoong tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu, satu sekolah juga sudah mengetahuinya, apalagi yang kau harapkan". Chap 2 is up, lanjutkan komen anda chingu :
1. Chapter 1

Title : "Plays Box"

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Kim Heechul, Jung Yunho, Hangeng/Hankyung, OC

Disclaimer : Mereka semua adalah milik Tuhan YME, dan milik mereka sendiri. Yunjae milik Cassiopeia dan Hanchul milik ELF, Saya Cuma punya jempol buat gigit jari aj ~digaplok

Warning : Salah satu dari rangkaian ceritanya Atsuko Narumo yang entah kenapa malahan kepikiran Yunjae setelah baca ini, mohon maaf bila melenceng sangat jauh dari cerita aslinya, OOC disini semua karakter akan sangat beda dari aslinya jadi, kalau ada yang sangat mengerti sifat dan karakter salah satu cast trus disini beda jauh harap dimaklum dan sudah pasti thypos, entahlah kapan saya bisa menulis dengan benar sesuai dengan EYD, Character Death so jangan ngebash saya setelah baca ini * emang ada yang baca hahahaha

Intinya Fanfic ini jauh banget dari kata sempurna….

**Plays Box (kotak mainan)**

**By**

**~Just Kimzie~**

"_jaejoong'aah,,,kau sembarangan masuk kamarku lagi"_

"_umma..Jaejoong mengambil mainanku"_

"_aniya.."_

"_tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak menganggu Hyungmu, dasar anak nakal"_

"_umma jahattt..aku benci kalian"_

"ummaaa…..ummaaa…."

Lagi, dan lagi kembali Jaejoong kehilangan benda-bendanya, seakan benda-benda itu tidak betah menjadi miliknya, oh sial kemana perginya kuas sialan itu, baru tadi malam aku menggunakannya pagi hari benda sialan itu seolah berlari menjauhiku 'batinnya.

BRAKK

BROUGHH

SREKKK

"Yah..Kim Jaejoong, berisik! Apa lagi yang kau hilangkan pagi ini hah!"

menatap anak bungsunya dengan pandangan geram, Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya

"Kuas baruku, padahal baru satu kali aku memakainya, umma apa kau membereskannya, jeball aku sangat membutuhkannya"

"Ck, memangnya aku kurang kerjaan, dan ouh lihat kamarmu ini, Jae'ahh umma sama sekali tidak habis pikir kamarmu sama luasnya dengan Chuliie tapi lihat, kau ini sudah besar setidaknya belajar rapihlah sedikit"

"ya,,umma itu tidak penting sekarang, aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar ceramahmu, ah sudahlah, Tsk padahal kuas itu lebih penting dari jiwaku"gerutu Jaejoong seraya keluar dari kamarnya menuju meja makan, disana sudah duduk dengan tenang dan rapih Kim Heechul Hyungnya yang hanya berselisih 1 tahun dengannya, Heechul memandang Jaejoong lembut dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap adiknya yang jauh dari kata tenang, BERANTAKAN itulah yang terlihat dari namja cantik satu ini.

"apa lagi yang hilang Jae'ahh"Tanya Heechul lembut, Jaejoong menarik roti dan mengolesakan selai coklat dengan acak-acakan, perlahan ia memandang Hyungnya dan menjawab sekenanya "kuasku, padahal itu masih baru tapi heran kenapa barang-barangku selalu tidak betah menjadi milikku yah"

"yah..kunyah dulu rotimu!"tegur Ny, Kim

"ne..ne..ne..umma bawel"gerutu Jaejoong, Heechul hanya terkikik pelan melihat adiknya, Tn Kim menurunkan korannya dan menatap kedua putranya dan tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, kedua namja ini sama-sama berwajah cantik entah apa yang diinginkan istrinya ketika hamil dulu, tapi kenapa keduanya sangat bertolak belakang, Heechul sangat pendiam dan tenang sedangkan Jaejoong meledak-ledak dan acak-acakan, "seberapa penting kuas itu hemm, kau kan bisa membeli yang baru"tegurnya pada Jaejoong yang terlihat masih cemberut.

Jaejoong menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap appanya sebal "yah appa kau kan tidak tahu kuas itu…"

TOK

TOK

TOK

Heechul membereskan piringnya dan berdiri perlahan ia menarik tangan Ny Kim dan menciumnya "aku pergi dulu, bye umma, bye appa"sahutnya, Ny Kim mengangguk tersenyum, Heechul menoleh kearah Jaejoong "Jae'ahh..ppalli, Yunho sudah menunggu kita"

"ehm mhemhangnya dhia shudah duathang.."jawab Jaejoong sekenanya, Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju pintu, Jaejoong meneguk susunya dengan cepat dan merapihkan isi tasnya

DRAP

SRAP

DRAP

"ckckc…Jae'ahh kau masih sarapan, kita bisa telat lho"

Jaejoong tersenyum kearah namja tampan yang sudah masuk kedalam, Yunho sudah menganggap keluarga Kim seperti keluarganya sendiri,

"paboo, kau yang terlalu pagi datangnya, memangnya kau belum sarapan hemm"

"aishh kau lupa hari ini jadwal kita piket"

"aigoo…"pekik Jaejoong dengan cepat ia membereskan tasnya dan menarik tangan ibunya, Ny, Kim menggelengkan kepalanya heran dan melirik kearah Heechul yang sedang memakai sepatunya

"Chuliee'aah nanti sepulang sekolah kau bisa mampir kerumah Ny, Lee, Sungmin minta diajari bahasa latin katanya"

"ne, umma"jawab Heechul pelan. tiba-tiba Jaejoong menepuk keningnya pelan "astaga, aku juga belum menyelesaikan PR Bahasa ku, Hyung.."Jaejoong menatap Heechul dengan pandangan memohon, Heechul mengibaskan tangannya geli "andwae! Kalau PR aku tidak mau membantu, salahmu sendiri terlalu sibuk dengan kanvas dan kuasmu"

"yahh..Hyung ga asyik"celetuknya, Heechul dan Yunho tertawa bersamaan melihatnya, keduanya sudah hampir mencapai pintu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih membereskan bukunya dimeja

"Jae'ahh..kau tidak berangkat dengan..."

"Umma aku telaat..daahhhh"teriaknya tiba-tiba

BRAK

DRAP

DRAP

Tn Kim menurunkan korannya dan mengambil kopi susunya "Heran sekali, jaejoong itu benar-benar membuat rumah ini seperti kapal pecah setiap hari"

"padahal sudah hampir 16 tahun, tapi ia masih seperti anak-anak berbeda sekali dengan Heechul"sahut Ny Kim pelan, Tn Kim meliriknya tegang "Yeobo…jangan ungkit lagi"

Jaejoong berjalan seraya menggandeng kedua tangan Heechul dan Yunho, ketiganya memang dekat sejak kecil, mungkin karena usia mereka yang tidak terpaut jauh, Heechul lebih tua 1 tahun dari Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu kemarin Youngwoon'aah sudah mengajak Jungsoo sunbae sebagai pasangannya di pesta perayaan tahunan sekolah kita"

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Yunho kaget, Heechul dan Yunhopun ikut berhenti bersamanya, "Jincha? Kupikir dia akan datang sendiri, tidak kusangka nyalinya besar juga"gumam Jaejoong geli sesaat kemudian matanya beralih pada Heechul yang terdiam disampingnya

"Hyung, kau pergi dengan siapa?"

"eh"

"itu, pesta perayaan tahuanan sekolah kita, kau datang kan?"

"aku…tidak tahu"

Jaejoong mendecakkan lidahnya sebal "tapi tahun kemarin dan tahun kemarinnya lagi kau tidak datang, mana bisa seperti itu, lagipula ini tahun terakhirmu di SMU masa kau tidak pergi juga, ayolah hyung"

Heechul mengucaka rambut hitam Jaejoong gemas "akan kupikirkan"

"Heechul hyung harus pergi, kau sudah kelas tiga kan? Lagipula banyak yang ingin mengajak hyung pergi kepesta, apalagi Hankyung"ujar Yunho, Jaejoong dan Heechul serempak menatap Yunho

"Hankyung yang mana?"Tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"dia satu angkatan dengan Heechul hyung, anak klub sepak bola, dia sering menanyakan Heechul hyung. Malah dia sering merasa iri padaku karena bisa sedekat dan seakrab ini dengan Heechul hyung"

Heechul mengulas senyumnya perlahan, sementara Jaejoong menatap hyungnya penasaran wajahnya berbinar bahagia "bagaimana kalau hyung pergi dengan dia?"

"hmm…bagaimana ya, lihat saja nanti"sahutnya datar, mereka sudah hampir mencapai pintu gerbang sekolah, Heechul mendahului keduanya, Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepala kearah Yunho

"ah ne, ini, pakai kuasku. Aku masih ada yang lain"sahutnya seraya mengacungkan sebuah kuas kearah Jaejoong yang berjalan tergesa kearahnya "gomawo hyung, kau memang tidak ada duanya"

Heechul tersenyum kecil dan melangkah menjauhi keduanya.

"haaah, seperti biasanya Heechul hyung itu, selalu tenang, dan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Aku heran kalian ini benar-benar saudara kandung atau tidak sih?"

Jaejoong merengut mendengar ucapan Yunho ia mencebilkan bibir mungil cherrynya "ne, ne, aku tahu aku salah, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu"

"kau memang keterlaluan!"ucap Yunho sedikit membentak

"Yu…Yunie'aah…"

"kuas yang kau hilangkan itu kuas pemberianku kan? Itulah makanya aku selalu merasa khawatir kalau memberimu sesuatu, kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa menjaga pemberian orang ya"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya tanpa berkedip Yunho yang merasa sedikit kesal hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, ia memang tidak pernah bisa marah kepada namja cantik yang slebor ini "mi…mianhae"

"hmm, benda ini sepertinya tidak jadi kuberikan padamu, aku takut besok pasti sudah hilang"

"eh"

Jaejoong membalikkan wajahnya menatap Yunho, kini keduanya berhadapan. Yunho mengacungkan sebuah cincin dengan permata silver ditengahnya, Jaejoong membelalakan matanya kaget "yu..yuuniee'aah..untukku?"

"ne, jangan sampai kau hilangkan, ini sudah kuukur sesuai dengan ukuran jarimu"

Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dengan erat, sekolah masih sepi hanya beberapa murid yang berlalu lalang, mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemandangan ini, sudah bukan rahasia lagi banyak terjalin cinta diantara sesama namja. Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong lembut perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup dahi Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho memakaikan cincin itu dijari manisnya "untuk ini…kau bohong kalau kita ada tugas piket hari ini kan?"

Yunho tersenyum malu dan mengangguk "ne, diluar sekolah aku jarang mempunyai waktu berdua seperti ini denganmu, selalu ditemani Heechul hyung"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap cincin yang kini melingkar ditangannya "yunie'ahh…"

"ne…aku tahu mungkin sudah saatnya Heechul hyung tahu hubungan kita"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan "aku juga tidak mau hanya menjadi teman, aku ingin orang-orang melihatku sebagai milikmu, tapi…"

Yunho menyentuh kedua bahu Jaejoong dan mengarahkan kewajahnya, Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho "kau pasti sadar, Heechul hyung sangat menyukaimu"

Yunho terdiam dan menatap pohon-pohon elk yang berjajar disepanjang jalan sekolah "aku tahu, justru kalau kita tidak secepatnya memberitahu, dia akan semakin terluka, kurasa Heechul hyung bisa mengerti aku tahu dia sudah sangat dewasa, lagipula kita bukan anak kecil lagi, kita bebas menentukan pilihan kita masing-masing"ucap Yunho lembut seraya menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya.

Jaejoong terdiam mendengar ucapan Yunho, yah mereka bertiga memang bukan anak-anak lagi, walaupun pada masa itu ketiganya seolah tidak pernah terpisahkan, saat bermain dipadang rumput, disungai, bahkan dirumah kosong yang ada dibelakang rumah dan ruang bawah tanah yang selalu dijadikan tempat persembunyian, ketiganya selalu menyembunyikan barang-barang berharga disana, jaejoong tahu seberapa besar cinta Heechul pada Yunho, Jaejoong sadar selama ini Heechul tidak pernah menyukai orang lain, itu semua karena dimata Heechul selalu ada Yunho. Sejak dulu, bahkan saat mereka kecil saat Yunho sering membuat Jaejoong menangis Heechul selalu membelanya, selalu memenangkan Jaejoong apapun yang ia lakukan, dan entah sejak kapan Jaejoong mulai menyadari kalau Heechul terus saja memperhatikan Yunho.

"aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, dulu aku memang dekat dan tidak bisa jauh darinya, tapi sampai saat ini aku hanya menyukaimu boo" bisik Yunho ditelinga Jaejoong, Jaejoong hanya bisa menahan nafas seraya menatap cincin silver dijarinya perlahan wajah Yunho menempel dipipinya, tidak butuh waktu sampai mereka berhadapan dan Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat kedua wajah Yunho mendekat perlahan ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, memberikan jalan untuk Yunho memasukkan lidahnya, lama keduanya saling merasakan saat-saat romantic dipagi hari seperti ini, mata Jaejoong terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Yunho dimulutnya ia tidak munafik ia sangat menyukai Yunho, mengingatkan hatinya pada Heechul perlahan ia menarik rapat matanya agar lebih terpejam seraya berbisik 'maafkan aku hyung'batinnya.

"Hyung, gomawo untuk kuasnya"

Heechul menoleh dari acara rutinnya membaca buku-buku tebal, ia mengangguk tidak perduli tapi matanya melebar saat menangkap ada sesuatu yang baru ditangan adiknya, jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan hendak lepas dari tempatnya, tapi dengan wajah datarnya ia bertanya "hm…cincin apa itu?"

"eh"

Heechul berdiri dan menarik tangan Jaejoong yang menatapnya gugup, matanya meneliti setiap detil cincin silver itu "terlalu kecil! kalau seperti ini, kau pasti akan menghilangkannya dalam beberap hari"

Jaejoong menarik tangannya dan merengut "jahat sekali hyung ini"

Heechul mengangkat bahunya "berani bertaruh"tantangnya, Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli dan berbalik menuju kamarnya.

"tunggu!"

"apa lagi, kau masih belum puas meledekku huh"

"dasar bocah"ucapnya gemas, perlahan Heechul menarik sesuatu dilehernya dan menggenggamkannya ketangan Jaejoong "Hyung i..ni"

Heechul tersenyum dan menarik cincin dari jari manis Jaejoong dan memasukkannya kekalungnya, kini cincin itu bertengger dengan manis sebagai bandul, Heechul menarik tubuh Jaejoong dan mengalungkannya dileher adiknya "kalau seperti ini kurasa tidak akan hilang, tapi semoga saja"

Jaejoong menatap Heechul tanpa berkedip perlahan ia menyentuh kalung yang kini melingkar dilehernya terasa berat disana "hyung,,,memangnya aku boleh memakai ini?"

"pakai saja"

Jaejoong tidak puas mendengar ucapan pendek Heechul, ia meraih bahu kakaknya dan menatapnya, Heechul memalingkan wajahnya "sebenarnya aku membelinya untuk Yunho"

DEG

Jaejoong meremas kalung itu dan menahan nafasnya "kalau begitu…"

"sudahlah, tahun ini pun rasanya aku tidak akan pergi kepesta tahunan"

"waeyo hyung, inikan tahun terakhirmu"seru Jaejoong

Heechul terkikik pelan menyaksikan raut wajah panik dari adiknya "tidak ingin saja, lagipula aku tidak suka pesta"

Jaejoong menarik buku dari tangan Heechul dan menutupnya dengan kasar "tidak bisa seperti itu! Kau kan harus membuat kenang-kenangan, aku tidak mau kau menyesal nantinya"

"ah…bagaimana ya, tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang mengajakku"

"eh,,,jadi kalau ada yang mengajak, kau mau pergi kan?"

Heechul menatap Jaejoong datar dan kembali menarik bukunya, Jaejoong tidak habis akal ia memutar kursi dan duduk dihadapan Heechul

"bagaimana dengan Hankyung, kata Yunho dia ingin sekali mengajakmu, kurasa dia benar-benar tergila-gila padamu hyung"

Heechul menutup kembali bukunya dan menatap Jaejoong "aku sudah tahu itu"

"bagus, nanti aku bilang pada Yunho, mungkin kau bisa menikmati pestamu dengannya Hyung"ucap Jaejoong seraya keluar dari kamar Heechul, Heechul menatap bukunya dan menoleh kearah punggung Jaejoong, perlahan ia menarik dengan kasar satu lembar kertas dari bukunya, ia meremasnya dan

TAP  
>TAP<p>

Heechul menatap sinis saat kertas itu melayang dan memantul sesuai perintahnya.

Heechul menatap kaku namja tampan dihadapannya, sementara Yunho mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Hankyung, tampan sih tapi tetap saja ketampanannya tidak bisa membuat hati Heechul berpaling, salahkan hatinya yang terlalu dalam menyukai seorang Jung Yunho yang entah kenapa semakin bebal saja, tidak pernahkah terlintas dalam benak laki-laki itu bahwa Heechul selama ini selalu menatapnya, menyebalkan'desisnya

"ha…hai"

"hai juga"sahut Heechul tenang, sambutan Heechul yang seperti ini malah membuat Hankyung semakin gugup, Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa menahan senyum geli dari bibirnya sedangkan Yunho sudah mulai menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"He…Heechul mian aku mengganggu waktumu"

"tidak juga"sergah Heechul cepat, Hankyung merutuk berkali-kali dalam hati kenapa namja dihadapannya bisa setenang ini sih "ehm, anu…kemana acara kita hari ini, nonton? Kurasa masih ada waktu atau main ke laut, atau makan dulu?"Tanya Hankyung bertubi-tubi, Yunho yang gemas segera menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan

"aigoo hyung, jangan seperti ini memalukan aku saja ckck"

BLUSH

Wajah Hankyung merona merah mendapat sindiran seperti itu, dengan gugup ia menggaruk kepalanya dan memandang Heechul yang masih saja memasang ekspresi datar, sedangkan Jaejoong sibuk menutup mulutnya.

"ah bagaimana kalau nonton sepak bola?"

Heechul memandangi jaejoong yang mulai terang-terangan tertawa, perlahan ia mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya "aku tidak begitu mengerti aturan main sepak bola"

"jangan khawatir, aku yang akan menerangkan, ada pertandingan bagus, kau mau kan?"Tanya Hankyung semangat, Heechul hanya diam dan mengangguk pendek, Hankyung menoleh kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong "kalian akan pergi nonton ya? Sayang sekali kita harus berpisah padahal sepertinya bagus juga bila pergi bersama-sama"

"ah,,tenang saja Hyung, masalahnya aku tidak begitu suka sepak bola, jadi lebih baik kalian berdua saja yang nonton…ah ya, tolong jaga hyungku ya"ucap Jaejoong seraya mengedipkan matanya kearah Heechul, Hankyung mengangguk dan membalikkan tubuhnya, Heechul yang sedari tadi diam terpaksa mengikuti langkah Hankyung setelah melirik Yunho dengan ekor matanya.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya setelah perlahan keduanya hilang dari pandangannya,

"Hankyung hyung orang yang baik, kau tenang saja"

"yeah, tapi dia terlalu cerewet"dengus Jaejoong, Yunho mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan "hahaha,,,Hankyung itu sangan polos mungkin dia gugup melihat Heechul hyung yang pendiam seperti itu"

"begitu ya…"

"hei tenang saja, Heechul hyung itu kan pendiam, kurasa dia akan cocok dengan orang yang sedikit pemaksa seperti Hankyung hyung"

"ne,,,mudah-mudahan kali ini sukses"ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"aku pulang"

Jaejoong yang sedang membantu Ny Kim didapur segera berhenti mengaduk saus spagethi dan bergegas menuju pintu, Ny

Kim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya itu

"ottohke?"

Heechul memandangnya malas dan langsung duduk disofa "apanya?"

"ck,,,dasar pelit, bagaimana kencannya?"

PLUK

"aishh hyung…memangnya pertanyaanku salah?"

Heechul mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli "dia baik"

"hanya itu"

"sekarang ini hanya itu yang aku tahu"

"haaa…sekarang ini, berarti kalian bermaksud untuk kencan lanjutan ya?"sindir Jaejoong seraya mengambil sebotol saus tomat dirak, matanya tidak berhenti mengedip kearah Heechul sementara tangannya sibuk memutar tutup botol tersebut, Heechul merasakan panas ditelinganya pandangannya teralih kebotol saus itu dan memandangnya dengan sinis

CRATTT!

"Kyaaa….."

Jaejoong hanya bisa memejamkan matanya saat saus tomat itu mengenai seluruh wajahnya, Heechul hanya bisa menatapnya sinis dan bergegas mengambilkan handuk

"kau ini,,,kapan kau bisa bekerja dengan sedikit tenang, cepat basuh wajahmu"perintahnya, sedangkan Jaejoong terhuyung-huyung menutupi matanya yang mulai perih.

BYUR  
>BYUR<p>

Dengan sedikit menahan perih Jaejoong mengusap matanya dan menatap cermin dihadapannya

DEG

"kemana cincinku?"gumamnya, perlahan ia meraba kedalam kaosnya, tidak ada! Jaejoong dengan panic membuka kaosnya dan berteriak

"umma..ummaa…Hyung…"

"ne…apa lagi sekarang?"Tanya Heechul malas

"cincinku hilang, kalungmu juga hilang hyung, bagaimana ini, jeball bantu aku memcarinya ya"

Heechul mendecakkan lidahnya sebal "kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan, sudah memakai rantai masih saja hilang"

"tadi masih kupakai hyung, apa rantainya putus?"

"tidak mungkin! kalung itu baru kubeli, rantainya masih kuat"sergah Heechul cepat

"aigoo,,,bagaimana ini? Aku harus menemukannya sebelum pesta tahunan besok,,,"

Heechul memandangi Jaejoong yang masih sibuk melihat kebawah kursi "memangnya sepenting apa cincin itu?"

Jaejoong mendongak dan kembali mencari dibawah kusri "itu cincin pemberian Yunho, hyung, aku sudah berjanji akan menjaganya, aigoo pasti dia akan marah sekali padaku…"

Heechul meremas tangannya kesal, Yunho lagi'geramnya.

"apa aku menjatuhkannya diwastafel ya?"gumam Jaejoong, ia bergegas berdiri dan menuju wastafel tangannya sibuk mencari-cari keseluruh sisi, Heechul memandangnya dengan pandangan sebal, alis matanya terangkat melihat deretan gelas yang baru saja tercuci pandangannya terpusatkan sehingga gelas itu bergeser dan tepat berada di atas kepala Jaejoong

PRANGG!

Jaejoong melotot melihat gelas itu meluncur kearahnya tapi terlambat ia tidak sempat menghindar sehingga beberapa serpihannya meluncur mengenai pipi mulusnya

TES  
>TES<p>

Jaejoong terdiam melihat tetesan darah itu merembes mengenai apron yang ia kenakan, ekor matanya melirik Heechul yang menyunggingkan senyum sekilas, cepat-cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mungkin dia! Tidak mungkin Heechul yang melakukan semua itu, paboyaa

"omonaaa…Jae'aahh…itu bahaya cepat obati lukanya, Chuliee tolong bereskan serpihan ini"

Heechul melengos mengambil serbet, sedangkan Jaejoong mengikuti ummanya.

"ck…aku tidak menyuruhmu membereskan barang-barang pecah belahku Jae,,,"ucapnya seraya menempelkan kapas bersih kepipi Jaejoong

"aku tidak memegangnya umma.."

"apa maksudmu?"

"aku tidak menyentuh gelas itu, gelas itu dia…"

"pecah sendiri hm…iya juga, saus tomat tumpah sendiri, cincinmu juga sepertinya kabur sendiri"

"umma…!"

"sudahlah Kim Jaejoong, cepat naik kekamar dan kerjakan PR mu sebelum buku-bukumu yang mengerjakannya sendiri"

"umma kau jahat!"

Ny. Kim hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, entah sampai kapan Jaejoong akan bersikap seperti ini, sementara Heechul hanya tersenyum dibelakangnya.

TBC or CUT?

Baru nyadar kalo ni FF jelek banget tapi hehehe terus terang aku suka sama cerita ini, so chinggu2 semuanya,, please RnR ya jadi author tahu kalo emang ni FF ga bagus ga akan dibiarin berlanjut dah


	2. Chapter 2

**Plays Box (kotak mainan)**

**By**

**~Just Kimzie~**

**Chapter - II**

Cast : YunJae, Hanchul, OC

Disclaimer : Mereka tetap milik Tuhan YME

Summary : Jaejoong terlalu naïf, menganggap Heechul selama ini bisa menerima semuanya, tapi ternyata, tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain cinta yang tidak terbalas.

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, Character Death, typos dsb.

**SEOUL HIGH SCHOOL**

_SYUUT_

_DUARRR_

Suasana aula sekolah berubah ramai malam ini. Beberapa hiasan lampu dan spanduk terbentang dipintu gerbang dan pintu masuk, suara musik menghentak cukup keras dari dalam. Beberapa siswa bergerombol bersama kelompoknya masing-masing, bercengkerama dan tertawa, malam ini semua siswa khususnya siswa kelas 3 berusaha tampil _all out, _mereka seakan berlomba-lomba untuk tampil paling menonjol diacara itu.

Disudut ruangan Heechul hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan wajah masam, perlahan Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya bosan. Penampilan menawannya seolah sia-sia saat matanya kembali melirik kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sibuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ia memang selalu tertinggal satu langkah dari Jaejoong, anak itu benar-benar supel dan mampu bergaul dengan siapa saja tanpa menemui kesulitan, kadang ia muak melihat Jaejoong yang seperti ini, baginya sikap Jaejoong yang ramah dan menyenangkan itu justru terlihat seperti kebohongan.

"Heechul-ah, kau… benar-benar mengesankan".

"Gomawo" sahut Heechul pendek, sekilas matanya melirik kearah Hankyung yang berdiri gugup dihadapannya.

"Tidak bergabung dengan mereka".

Heechul mengikuti arah jari hankyung yang menunjuk kearah Yunho dan menggeleng "Aniya".

Jaejoong menoleh kearah sudut ruangan, matanya bersinar Hankyung rupanya sudah bisa mengatasi kegugupannya, perlahan ia menyikut Yunho "Waeyo?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kita temani mereka" ajaknya, Yunho tersenyum melihat Hankyung yang tampak sedang berbincang dengan Heechul.

"Hankyung-hyung, aigoo, tampan sekali " puji Jaejoong, Heechul hanya bisa memandangnya sebal sedangkan Hankyung menunduk menutupi rona merah yang menjalar dipipinya.

"Aish, kau ini! Chullie-ah, mau kuambilkan minum?" tawarnya, Heechul mengangguk sedangkan Jaejoong terbelalak kaget "Aigoo,,,Chuliie katanya, hyung sejak kapan dia memanggilmu dengan panggilan semanis itu hemm?".

Heechul hanya tersenyum singkat dan memilih duduk dikursi meninggalkan Yunho dan jaejoong yang cengar-cengir melihat Hankyung, "Eh…kenapa pipimu?".

Jaejoong mengusap pipinya yang luka dan tersenyum "Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas, waktu mencari cincin…" Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya sadar akan kata-katanya ia menutup mulutnya, Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya gemas.

"Gwencana, Boo… aku sudah menduga cincin itu pasti tidak akan bertahan lama, tapi kau tidak harus menyakiti dirimu seperti ini kan?" ucapnya lembut, tangannya terangkat membelai pipi mulus Jaejoong, Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya malu, Yunho terlalu baik padanya, mungkin akan lain ceritanya jika bukan Yunho yang kini ada dihadapannya, Yunho menangkap kedua wajahnya dan menghadapkan keatas, kini keduanya berhadapan.

"Berjanjilah untuk lebih berhati-hati, satu luka pada tubuhmu akan menjadi luka juga pada tubuhku" sahutnya lembut, Jaejoong mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya saat bibir Yunho mendekat dan menempel dimulutnya, perlahan ia membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah Yunho masuk dan bergelung dengan lidahnya, kini tangan Jaejoong sudah naik keleher Yunho dan mendesakkan kemulutnya. Keduanya tenggelam dalam ciuman yang dalam tanpa menyadari tatapan kemarahan dari Heechul, yah Heechul hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan marah dan tangan terkepal, hatinya mendadak serasa ditusuk-tusuk.

Jaejoong dan Yunho masih saja asyik berciuman, sedangkan mata Heechul sudah basah, ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh dan menatap kearah lampu-lampu gantung yang menyala terang diruangan itu, matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun sampai lampu-lampu itu bergoyang perlahan, lampu-lampu yang berada tepat diatas kepala Jaejoong itu semakin bergoyang dan menyala dengan terang sampai salah satu diantaranya retak dan

_PRANGG!_

Yunho yang rupanya menyadari suara itu segara menengadah dan menjauhkan Jaejoong sebelum pecahan lampu-lampu itu menimpa tubuh kekasihnya itu, beberapa siswa menjerit ketakutan, Jaejoong hanya bisa terduduk kaget, Yunho mendekatinya dan merangkul bahunya

"Kau tidak apa-apa chagi".

Jaejoong menggeleng dan mengusap serpihan lampu yang mengenai bajunya, "Syukurlah, kenapa bisa pecah ya? Menakutkan" gumam Yunho, Jaejoong terdiam dan memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh, kemarin gelas sekarang lampu, perlahan ia memandang kearah tempat Heechul duduk dan jantungnya kembali melompat saat melihat Hyung-nya tidak ada disana, ia berdiri dan melihat sekilas Heechul berlari menuju pintu.

Heechul mendudukan tubuhnya ditangga, perlahan ia menunduk dan memegangi jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang, 'Apa dia baik-baik saja' gumamnya pelan.

"Rupanya kau disini, syukurlah aku pikir kau pulang saking bosannya".

Heechul memasang wajah datarnya dan mencoba lebih tenang "Aku tiba-tiba mual" sahutnya pelan. Hankyung berusaha menyentuh bahu Heechul tapi dengan cepat Heechul menjauhkan diri "Mian, aku sepertinya harus pulang" ucap Heechul.

Hankyung menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung ia menaruh gelas minumannya dan duduk disebelah Heechul "Apa kau menyukai seseorang?".

"Apa maksudmu?".

Hankyung menarik bahu Heechul sehingga kini keduanya berhadapan, Heechul meringis menahan sakit dan menatap Hankyung dengan pandangan marah "Bukan urusanmu!".

"Siapa namja itu? Apa dia Yunho?" cecar Hankyung geram, Heechul menatapnya dan…

_PLAKK!_

Hankyung melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mengusap pipinya, sedangkan Heechul hanya terdiam mematung menatap Hankyung, ia berdiri dan melangkah meninggalkan Hankyung.

"Aku tahu ucapanku itu benar kan! Selama ini kau menyukai Yunho, tapi sadarlah Yunho hanya menyukai Jaejoong" Sahut Hankyung, Heechul menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap hankyung dengan senyum sinis terulas dibibirnya, perlahan ia mendekati Hankyung dan mendekatkan wajahnya "Jaga ucapanmu Hankyung!" jawabnya dingin, Hankyung menarik tangannya sehingga kini Heechul kembali terduduk disebelahnya.

"Mereka sudah resmi berpacaran Chullie, apa Jaejoong tidak memberitahukannya kepadamu, satu sekolah juga sudah mengetahuinya, apalagi yang kau harapkan".

_DEG_

_DEG_

Heechull merasa seperti ditimpa patung besar yang ada disebelahnya saat itu juga, apa katanya tadi! Berpacaran, Jaejoong dan Yunho! Bagaimana mungkin, selama ini mereka selalu bersama-sama, seharusnya ia tahu lebih dulu dibanding orang lain kalau itu sampai terjadi, tapi rupanya ia terlambat.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek!" umpat Heechul geram, ia kembali melayangkan tangannya tapi dengan cepat Hankyung menangkapnya dan menyentuh wajah Heechul dengan kedua tangannya kini mereka sudah berhadapan, Heechul berusaha melepaskan diri tapi tenaga Hankyung rupanya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

"Mianhae,,aku tidak bermaksud kasar, tapi kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini, aku terlalu mencintaimu Kim Heechul, bahkan terlalu memujamu, lupakan Yunho, lupakan dia, aku pasti akan memberikan kebahagian yang lebih baik daripada bocah itu, aku pasti bisa…" ucapan Hankyung terhenti saat melihat mata Heechul yang mulai basah, entah suasana berubah menjadi romantis atau memang nafsu yang sudah merasukinya, Hankyung secara pelan mendekatkan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya, Heechul yang shock dengan semua kenyataan yang baru saja ia dengar, sontak berusaha menjauhkan dirinya sebelum bibir Hankyung mengenainya, ekor matanya tiba-tiba tertumbu pada patung dan lampu taman dibelakang Hankyung, matanya menatap kedua benda itu sehingga benda tersebut bergerak sesuai perintahnya dan…

_BRAKK_

_DUADH_

_BRUGHH_

Jaejoong memandangi Yunho yang perlahan menghilang dan segera menutup pintu rumahnya, Ny, Kim masih menonton TV diruangan keluarga, Jaejoong melirik umma-nya dan bertanya "Apa Heechul-hyung sudah pulang?".

"Ne, jam 09.00 dia sudah pulang, waeyo?" Tanya Ny, Kim, Jaejoong menggeleng "Apa dia sakit?" umma-nya kembali mengangguk, Jaejoong segera melihat kekamar Heechul, perlahan ia mendorong pintu kamarnya tanpa suara dan melihat Heechul tertidur. 'Ada apa dengan Heechul-hyung, apa hubungannya dengan Hankyung tidak berjalan mulus' batinnya bingung. Jaejoong kembali menutup pintu kamar Heechul dan terdiam 'Apa aku terlalu memaksanya, mianhae Hyung'.

_SREKK_

_SREKK_

"Bangun pemalas, ini hari minggu seharusnya kau bisa bangun lebih pagi dan membantuku merapihkan rumah".

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya sebelah tangannya menutup wajahnya saat sinar matahari pagi menerpa wajahnya, Heechul mengambil beberapa pakaian Jaejoong yang kotor dan berlalu seraya bersiul, Jaejoong yang melihatnya ternganga "Hyung,,gwencanayo?" Heechul menoleh dan tersenyum manis kearahnya, Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya bingung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hyung-nya tadi malam.

KRINGG

KRINGG

"Jae-ah, tolong angkat telponnya, aku sedang sibuk" teriak Heechul dari luar, Jaejoong segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mengangkat telponya, terdengar suara bass Yunho dari ujung sana

"Yoboseo…".

"_**Chagi,,,bagaimana Heechul-hyung".**_

"Dia baik-baik saja".

"_**Syukurlah, jam berapa dia pulang?".**_

"Waeyo? Apa terjadi sesuatu, aku merasa aneh dengan Heechul-hyung".

"_**Jincha? Sebaiknya kau tidak berbicara apa-apa padanya, Hankyung-hyung belum pulang sejak semalam".**_

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"_**Kuharap tidak, dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka mencari masalah. Ah aku harus mencuci mobil, nanti kuhubungi lagi, bye chagi"**_

"Bye…" KLIK.

Jaejoong termangu saat menutup telponnya, ia kembali melirik kearah jendela, Heechul terlihat senang sekali bibirnya tidak henti bersiul, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi semalam? Rasa penasaran membuatnya menghampiri Heechul dan duduk disebelahnya

"Hyung,,,ada apa? Kelihatannya kau senang sekali pagi ini".

Heechul hanya mengangguk dan kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya tidak lupa ia memberikan senyumannya pada Jaejoong, "Semalam kau pulang jam berapa?".

"Jam 09.00, waeyo?".

"Kau tidak diantar Hankyung-hyung?".

"Aniyo, kami berpisah jam 08.00, karena aku tiba-tiba merasa sakit, aku pulang naik taksi, waeyo?".

Jaejoong menggeleng dan memandangi punggung Heechul "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hankyung-hyung, apa kau sakit karena tidak nyaman bersama dengannya" sahut Jaejoong ragu, Heechul menoleh dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong pelan "Hei, ada apa denganmu hmm? Hankyung orang yang baik, menyenangkan, kupikir dia tidak begitu buruk, gomawo" sahutnya. Jaejoong mengernyit dan mengangkat kepalanya heran "Gomawo? Untuk apa?".

Heechul menatap kertas-kertas dan rumput liar yang kini mulai terbakar ia menyunggingkan seringainya dan berdecak "Sudah mengenalkan orang seperti Hankyung".

Jaejoong mengangguk walau ia tahu Heechul tidak melihatnya, ia kembali merutuki Hankyung yang masih juga belum pulang, bagaimana ini? Apa sebaiknya Heechul-hyung tahu, dasar brengsek kau Hankyung, awas saja kalau kau sampai berani menyia-nyiakan Heechul-hyung' gerutu Jaejoong geram.

"Ah aku haus, kau mau kopi?" ucap Heechul seraya berdiri, saat itulah Jaejoong menangkap segaris luka gores disikut Heechul, Jaejoong kembali mengernyit dan bertanya "Kenapa sikutmu hyung?".

"Ah ini, hanya tergores pintu taksi" ucapnya pendek, Jaejoong menggumam "Kau bisa luka juga, kupikir seorang Kim Heechul tidak pernah terluka".

Heechul berhenti melangkah dan melirik Jaejoong "Aku juga kan manusia, jadi wajar kalau aku terluka" ucapnya dingin dan berlalu meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tersentak kaget, 'Kenapa Heechul-hyung! Suaranya dingin sekali, menyeramkan, lagipula apa yang kupikirkan, yah Kim Jaejoong paboya, dia juga manusia, kenapa pikiranku kacau seperti ini sih?' batinnya menyesal.

KRINGG  
>KRINGG<p>

"Jae-ah…"

"Ne…"

"Yunho menelponmu".

Tanpa diperintah dua kali Jaejoong bangkit dan segara menyambar gagang telpon dari tangan Heechul yang hanya diam berlalu.

"Yoboseo…"

"_**Chagi, Hankyung-hyung belum pulang juga, tapi mobilnya masih ada diparkiran sekolah"**_

"Ottohke? "

"_**Orang tuanya akan menunggu sampai besok, kalau dia belum pulang juga, terpaksa akan melapor ke polisi"**_

"Apa yang sebenarnya Hankyung lakukan? Kasihan Heechul-hyung"

"_**Waeyo?"**_

"Tadi Heechul-hyung bilang kalau ia sudah mulai menyukai Hankyung-hyung, aku jadi kasihan padanya"

"_**Jangan beritahu dia, sebelum ada kepastian kabar dari Hankyung"**_

"Ne…"

KLIK

_SREKK_

_SREKK_

_WHUSS  
>WHUSS<em>

Jaejoong terjaga dari tidurnya dan menatap angin yang menerobos masuk melalui jendela, malam ini benar-benar mencekam, ia hanya berdua dengan Heechul karena kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi ke Chungnam, perlahan ia menutup jendela dan keluar kamar, jujur Jaejoong merasa takut sekali ia melangkah menuju kamar Heechul yang sudah terbuka,

"Hyung…".

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar hyung-nya dan melihat tempat tidur Heechul kosong, kemana dia? Pikirnya, dengan gugup Jaejoong segera berbalik dan …

_BRAKK_

Jaejoong terduduk dilantai saat tubuhnya tidak sengaja menabrak ujung meja belajar Heechul, 'Sialan..ouh sakit' gerutunya, perlahan Jaejoong mencoba bangun, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat matanya melihat sesuatu yang tertelungkup dibawah tempat tidur Heechul, dengan menggunakan tangannya ia menggapai dan menariknya.

"Astaga…ini kan?" Jaejoong melempar baju berlumuran darah itu kembali ketempatnya, ia memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, 'Kenapa pakaian Heechul-hyung bernoda darah seperti itu, perlahan ia berdiri dan keluar kamar, saat hendak melintasi pintu tidak sengaja ia melihat bayangan Heechul, "Hyung…mau kemana dia" gumamnya, Jaejoong terdiam menatapnya tapi kemudian ia melangkah menuju pintu, mengikuti Heechul yang kini berjarak 10 meter darinya. Jaejoong berusaha membiasakan matanya ditempat gelap, bayangan Heechul sudah jauh meninggalkannya, tapi ia tidak menyerah ia harus tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Heechul, langkahnya membawanya kerimbunan pohon yang berada lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, ia memandangi sekeliling pohon yang seakan bergoyang-goyang menyapanya, Jaejoong merapatkan kedua sikunya 'Ayo Kim Jaejoong, lupakan rasa takutmu' gerutunya, suara angin yang menderu-deru membuatnya semakin ketakutan tanpa sadar Jaejoong makin mempercepat langkahnya dan

_BUUGHHHH_

Jaejoong menelungkup ditanah, dengan kaki tersangkut akar, perlahan ia menoleh dan menatap seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya

"Annyeong…bisa bantu aku?" tanyanya, laki-laki itu terus saja membelakanginya,

"Hey…!"

Jaejoong berusaha berdiri dan menepuk lututnya yang terkena tanah, dengan langkah tertatih ia melangkah mendekati laki-laki itu, Jaejoong menepuk pundaknya dan…

"Kyaaa….!"

_BRUGHHHH_

Jaejoong kembali terjatuh saat sosok itu berbalik dan menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, kepalanya hampir hancur dengan darah menetes, kedua tangannya terjulur menggapai Jaejoong yang menatapnya ngeri, laki-laki itu terus mendekatinya, Jaejoong berusaha bangun tapi kakinya seolah mati rasa, dengan penuh ketakutan ia menggeser-geserkan tubuhnya mundur kebelakang, tangan itu semakin dekat kearahnya, tatapan mata laki-laki itu kosong darah mulai jatuh menutupi mata dan wajahnya, perlahan ia membuka mulutnya dan berbisik

"Jae-aah…tolong…tolong aa..kku…"

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya matanya tiba-tiba basah, tidak mungkin! Ini pasti mimpi, tidak..tidak!

"Kyaaa…..!"

_BRUGHH._

~TBC~

Annyeong, Chingu…

Hmm…saya bener-bener terharuuu ~plakk

FF ini akhirnya saya lanjutkan dengan beberapa masukan dari chingudeul semuanya, sumpah JEONGMAL GOMAWOO untuk reader yang membaca dan memberikan Reviewnya yang bak oase bagi penulis abal-abal seperti saya, sesuai dengan masukan reader tercayang saya berusaha memperbaiki semuanya, dan inilah hasilnya… kalau masih ada yang salah mohon diimaklum ya, pokoknya beri terus petuah-petuah anda yang berharga seperti itu

Kira-kira saya motongnya ditempat yang pas gay a? *lirik reader, mudah-mudahan bikin penasaran, dan yah untuk review anda semua ini balasannya…

**Red Chili Peppers** : Annyeong, nn'a unik saya kita ada Hot nya jadi mirip2 nama band gitu, btw ni 2 orang yah? Masukan anda sangat berarti bagi saya, gomawo. Keep reading yah dan kalo ada yang salah cepet kasih tahu hehehe *ditoyor

**BumBUmJin **: Ne, disini bisa diliat kenapa Chuliee maen lempar-lempar aja ke Jaejoong hehehe hiyaa author juga makasih atas masukannya, pokoknya pasti akan lebih baik kedepannya *apadeh hehehe

**Arisa Adachi YunjaeShiper** : saya apdet chingu, semoga kali ini sudah lebih baik, hahaha masukannya bener-bener berharga neh..gomawoo, baca lagi yah

**Hinata Fuyuki H** : sama dunkkk…saya juga sukanya sama YunJae tapi Hanchul juga sih, entah kenapa paling susah bikin pair yang lain *ketauan oneng wkwkwk… baca lagi ya

Akhir kata,,, mohon reviewnya buat yang baca ya… *plakk, apadeh cuap2 ga mutu


End file.
